Fire within 00
by KalKat13
Summary: A girl all on her own in the world of ninjas. She has powers know one even can imagine let alone believe they actual exist...what will happen when her world crashes with some leaf ninjas. Will it be good or will hell break lose? Will love blossom or only hate? Read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

As I made my way through the now darken woods not making a sound. I looked around for any signs of a good camping spot around me and sighed on annoyance as I found none. I jumped into the nearest tree and jumped up a few branches so I wouldn't be seen from below. I sat on the branch and leaned up against the tree looking up at the night sky it was cloudy so no stars or moonlight could be seen. All of sudden I heard it the flapping of wings…I stood and looked more closely and sure enough I saw the red eyes and red markings, it was Hi. I smiled with relive as he landed next to me on the branch. I gentle patted his head and said "you found me ". He chuckled and said " Yes and are you ok master?" I nodded and said "fine just tired and sore but I will be ok." Hi nodded and said " sleep master I will watch out tonight." I nodded and leaned against him, I felt his body curl around me giving me warmth and the feeling of safety. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep barely able to keep my eyes open. ~ Nightmare~ I was running , running away from something all of sudden I fall. I looked back to see my father's unmoving covered in blood body. I felt my eyes water I whispered "father…" He moved his eyes on me and said " Run Kiyoumi and never look back…" I crawled over to him and said " I'm not leaving you!" A explosion went off causing the ground to shake and some buildings fall apart. My father placed a necklace in my hand it was gold and had a red crystal hanging off it with a gold dragon wrapped around it he said " I love you my hemi (princess) now run!" I nodded and wiped away the tears and stood and ran down the street where bodies layed everywhere my family everybody I loved and cared about dead in one night. I got out the compound and to the tree line to hear a male scream then silence. I whispered " Father…" I slowly backed away and kept running just like he told me to. ~End of nightmare~. I gasped and woked up with my breath heavy and cold sweat on my face. I sighed and looked to see Hi looking at me and the sun rising behind him. He said " Kiyoumi…" I said " I'm ok just a bad dream… Let's get going ok we must be getting close to a village." Hi nodded and I climbed onto his back and he took off into the sky, with us leaving not one trace we where there.


	2. Chapter 2

We rode what seemed like forever. Finally we decide to take a break. Hi landed near a small river with a waterfall. I sighed and dipped my toes in the cool water and closed my eyes in enjoyment. All of sudden I felt it…chakra but not just one but four of them coming from behind me and fast. I quickly hide my chakra and jumped up into a tree hiding in the shadows not making a sound or move, Hi took off into the sky and hide within the clouds. I waited, soon four people came out one adult male, two boys and a girl. I observed quietly just watching them with interest. The adult male said " Ok guys well stop here to rest for a little bit and Naruto don't do anything stupid…again" The blonde boy rolled his eyes and said "Whatever Kakashi sensi!" I thought * So the adult is Kakashi and the blonde one is Naruto…now who are the other two?* The girl blushed and looked at the raven colored hair boy and said " Umm Sasuke would you like to take a walk with me?" The raven haired boy said "Hn." And walked away from the girl who now pouted. Naruto said "I will walk with you Sakura-Chan!" The girl said "No thanks" and walked away and sat by the river edge. I thought * So we have Kakashi the leader, Sakura the fan girl, Naruto the loud mouth I'm guessing and Sasuke the duck butt hair boy…interesting so I guess I'll go for the leader seeing as he is probably the strongest* I moved into a crouched position on the branch all of sudden I felt a kuni to my throat and a voice say " You know it's not polite to spy." I got wide eyed and knew it was Kakashi. I quickly did a replacement jutsu so a log took my place and I appeared on top of the water with my two fans in each hand in my fighting stance. The three students took their stances as Kakashi jumped down he said " Team…go for it." The three nodded and charged at me I easily avoided their attacks seeing how they couldn't keep up with my speed except for Sasuke but he still had trouble. I appeared behind Sakura and did a wind jutsu and said " Wind style wind release!" Sakura flew and slammed into a tree. I quickly dodged Naruto's clones and said " Fire style! Fire balls jutsu!" Fire balls rapidly came out of mouth and at Naruto he dodged the first couple then got hit by the rest he flew and rolled across the ground. I felt someone coming up behind me I turned and blocked the attack with my double swords I saw it was Kakashi with a kuni. He said " Not bad especially for someone your age…but you let your guard down." All of sudden I got hit I flew across the water and stood to see the four up and ready. I winced as I held my now hurt ribs. They charged I quickly braced myself all of sudden a roar ripped through the sky making them freeze in their tracks. Hi swooped down and landed in front of me showing his teeth. I sighed with relive. He growled at them. Naruto said " sensi..is that..a..a dragon?!" Kakashi looked wide eyed and said " Impossible…but how?" Hi growled and said " If you come one more step I will burn you all to ashes!" I gentle touched him he looked at me and said " But master." I smiled gentle and said " I'm ok Hi…don't hurt them it was just a misunderstanding." I looked at the four who looked surprise. I said " I didn't mean harm really I was just curious to who you four where now that I know I will be on my way." I climbed onto Hi's back but Kakashi said " Wait!? " I looked at him with a confused face he asked " Who are you?" I said " Kiyoumi Kasei of the fire." Kakashi got wide eyed and said " A Kasei but I thought they all died three years ago." I said " They did accept for me I escaped barley" Kakashi said " Come with us to our village please we must inform the Hokage of your survival!" I looked at Hi who looked back at me and sighed but nodded. I smiled and jumped down and said "Lead the way."


End file.
